The Elites
by Yamomo
Summary: The 77th class has come to accept the mundaneness of their senior year because, well, nothing has changed in the past three years. That all changes when a transfer student appears. With her, the very foundation of Hope's Peak is bound to change. NonDespair AU!
1. Kirigiri Kyoko Enters!

_A/N: Welcome to my first noncrossover series! I hope you like it. I made one twist in the regular story. This is a non-Despair AU and the 77th and 78th classes are classified as seniors, so I guess that makes 77th class the 78th-B class then. I'm not sure. I'll call them 77th so no one is confused._

 _Monday, August 15, 2016_

MAKOTO'S POV:

I sighed. _It's another day in my normal life at Hope's Peak. Even at a school filled with Ultimates, my life is still mundane._ I looked around my class and saw that I was the only one here. _I guess that's what I get for coming so early._

"Why do I even come? Attendance is optional." I complained before laying my head on my desk. _Oh yeah, my mom doesn't want me to waste this great opportunity. The school built for cultivating hope... and I'm lucky enough to win my chance to get in through a random lottery...Therefore, I'm the Ultimate Luckster._

I heard the door to my classroom slam shut. _I guess that's Chihiro._ I heard heels clicking, slightly getting louder with every step. _Wait, Chihiro doesn't wear heels. Is it Celeste or Fukawa? I hope it's Maizono._

I looked up from my desk and saw the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on. She had shiny purple hair with a single braid hanging over her shoulder. She had purple eyes and a pale complexion. She wore a dark purple leather jacket with a matching set of gloves. Underneath the jacket, she had a golden tie and a white clean dress shirt. To finish off her outfit, she was wearing a dark purple mini skirt and a knee high boots. _Wow..._

"Are you done staring?" _Her voice is smooth. It's like silk._ "I'll take that as a no."

She turned her back to me and her hair flipped. I snapped out of my spell.

"So-Sorry." I got up and grabbed her hand. "I was surprised to straight to me."

"Obviously, you're the only one here." Even though her voice lacked some emotion, I was impressed with how direct she was.

"Oh yeah," I chuckled while rubbing the back of my head. "Are you new here?"

"Yes, I just transferred here. Technically, I was supposed to be here at the beginning of the school year, but I had some...things to finish up."

"I guess I'm your classmate then," I smiled. "I'm Makoto Naegi, and I'm the Ultimate Luckster."

"Luckster...interesting..." She thought for a moment before turning back to me. "I am Kirigiri Kyoko."

"Kirigiri...That's cool. You have the last name of our principal." I laughed. I stopped laughing when I realized that she was glaring at me. _Did I say something wrong?_ "So Kirigiri, did someone show you around?"

"No, I was told to go to the very top go to the first classroom on the floor."

"Do you want me to show you around? It's no trouble at all."

"I'm fine. I explored the building when I came here." She answered as she pulled a piece of paper out of her jacket pocket. "Also, they gave me a map of the school."

"Of course..." I hung my head. _So much for getting to know her._

"However, I would I like to know why no one else is here. I was told school starts at 8:00 am sharp." She looks around and noticed how many desks, really every desk, was empty.

"Oh attending class is optional, the only thing that matter is passing a skill test at the end of the year," I answered.

"A skill test?"

"Yeah, at the end of the year, the school picks four teachers and test every student's specialty." She looked at me with a skeptical face. "Like last year, our classmate, Chihiro who is the Ultimate Programmer, revealed a computer program called Alter Ego."

"Alter Ego? What was special about this program?" She took the seat in front of mine, which was the one in the second row and next to the window.

"Chihiro explains it better, but I can try to summarize it. Alter Ego is like an A.I that can mimic any person imaginable. It just needs their name, and Alter Ego can copy their face, voice, tone, and reaction perfectly."

"That's impressive. How do they test you, The Ultimate Luckster?"

"Oh, my test is pretty typical for a normal high school. I get a multiple choice test filled with random questions like 'What's the best temperature to make ice cream?' or 'What's the best powder to use when you're doing gymnastics?"

"...None of that goes along with your abilities, though. You're too skinny to be into gymnastics." Kirigiri said bluntly.

"I know. I'm supposed to rely on my luck, and if I get at least a 50%, I get to stay another year."

"Then, you must be very lucky to be senior." She smirked.

"Oh my, someone new is here." _Yep, that's Celeste._ The infamous gambler closed the door herself and made her way over to us. "I assume you're a new student."

"I am. Who are you?" Kirigiri stood up and offered her hand. "My name is Kirigiri Kyoko."

"I am Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler, but everyone calls me 'Celeste'." She shook her hand with her usual award winning smile. "I hope that we can get along."

"As do I," Kirigiri said before sitting back down. Celeste waved us goodbye before taking her her across the classroom.

"Celestia Lundenberg...why is she sitting all the way over there?"

"Oh don't worry about that." I waved her question off. I looked at the clock. "Yamada should be in 5...4...3...2..."

As I predicted, Yamada came running with Celeste's tea ready. The large fanfic writer poured the tea and waited for her evaluation. _He's been doing this for four years, and he's still scared of her. I guess that's reasonable, though._ He was so focused on pleasing Celeste that he didn't notice Kirigiri.

"Do you want to over there and introduce yourself?"I asked.

"No, it's alright." She sighed. "How many people usually come to school?"

"I think about everyone comes to school. It's just that not everyone attends class." I answered.

"Let me rephrase it. How many people are coming to class?"

"Oh, I want to say about 12 or 13 people," I answered as two more people walked in. "Here's two more people."

"Good morning Makoto." Ikusaba waved as she and her friend walked over to us. "You must be the new student."

"Yes, I am. I go by Kirigiri Kyoko. Who are you two?"

"I'm Ikusaba Mukuro, the Ultimate Soldier." She answered before pointing to the other girl. "This is Fukawa Toko, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy."

"Is she a mute?" Kirigiri said with a blank stare. I choked on air when she said that. _That was savage._

"N-No! Oh god," I coughed before Ikusaba had the chance to pull out her knife. "Why would you say that?"

"It was an honest question. I wanted to know as a precaution."

"Yo-You haven't be-been here for 5 minutes, and I'm be-being bullied," Fukawa spoke up. "So much for th-thinking, there's go-good in people."

"Fukawa, you don't think the best of people either." Ikusaba reminded her before turning to Kirigiri. "As for you, please be more considerate next time."

"I will do my best. I'm sorry for the inconveniences." Kirigiri apologized.

"It's okay. At least, she didn't say something like that to The Elites, right?" I said as a way to calm the situation.

FUKAWA'S POV:

"Do-Don't say that!" I shouted while pointing my finger at Makoto. "They mi-might appear!"

"Who are the Elites?"Kirigiri foolishly asked. _She's really is an idiot. They're known worldwide!_

"Seriously? You haven't heard of them." Makoto looked visibly shocked.

"Ho-How about we st-stop talking about them?" _Ugh, they're pretentious._

"Fukawa, they're not coming after you." Ikusaba reminded. "The Elites are nothing more than the popular group."

"Wh-Who can destroy an-anyone they choose!" I shouted.

"Come now, Fukawa," Celeste entered the conversation with her pet Yamada in tow. "This is no way to act, no less in front of our new classmate."

"A new character?" That pathetic writer's interest was peaked.

"Di-Didn't you notice her when you came i-in?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, Yamada knows what to do when he first enters the class." Celeste smiled as she reminded us that she tamed him. "Now, Yamada, please, introduce yourself."

"Yes, Ms. Celeste." The fatass moved until he was face to face with the new girl. "I am Yamada Hifumi, the Ultimate Fanfic Writer. If you ever need something, do not hesitate to ask."

"Duly noted, I'm Kirigiri Kyoko. It's nice to meet you."

"As Ms. Kirigiri, I am sure you will like it here," Lardass said before moving behind Celeste.

"Now, back to the Elites. Are you certain you never heard of them?" Celeste asked.

"No, but from what I can gather, they rule the school," Kirigiri answered after a brief moment of thinking.

"You're close. It's the world you should be thinking." Celeste corrected, specifically looking for the shock in Kirigiri's eyes, but the girl wasn't fazed. "The Elites are apart of the 1%. They influence nearly every aspect of the world, from the world's economy to what's considered popular. If you happen to upset one of them, then well they'll destroy everything and everyone you care about."

"They're quite the influential group. Who's in the group?" Kirigiri asked as Chihiro and Mondo walked in.

"Yo guys, what's up," Mondo said they sat their stuff down in their seats.

"Good morning everyone." Chihiro smiled.

"This is perfect timing," Celeste said. "Chihiro, may we borrow your laptop for a second? We're explaining The Elites to the new student."

"A new student?" Chihiro tilted his head. _I don't know why he insists on wearing that skirt. We all know he's a guy, and Mondo literally beat the crap out of every guy who made fun of him._ Mondo lifted the small programmer off the floor and onto his shoulders to have a better view of Kirigiri. "Oh hello, I'm Chihiro Fujisaki. I'm the Ultimate Programmer."

"It's nice to finally meet you Chihiro. I heard great things about you." Kirigiri shook his hand. "I'm Kirigiri Kyoko."

"Re-Really?!" _Chihiro was never the type who could get used to compliments._

"Yeah Chihiro, the shit you be doing is fucking awesome." Mondo laughed.

"Who might you be?" Kirigiri got straight to the point as she stared at Mondo.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Mondo Oowada, the Ultimate Outlaw Biker. It's nice to fucking meet you."

"Likewise," She looked up at the petite programmer. "May we use your laptop?"

"Oh sure." Mondo placed Chihiro back on the floor. Shortly after, Chihiro came over with his computer. He placed it on Kirigiri's desk so she could see everything.

"Who should we do first?" Ikusaba asked.

"How about Maizono?" Makoto suggested.

"Yo-You mean that blue hair ai-airhead?" I scoffed.

"Don't be like that Fukawa. She got us backstage tickets to her last performance." Ikusaba tried reasoning with me.

"I-I nearly went deaf with all that sc-screaming!"

"Maizono..." Kirigiri thought as Chihiro pulled up a class picture. _It's a miracle we even got everyone to take the damn thing. With Maizono saying her schedule are hectic, I thought we just photoshop her in._

"Here's a class picture of us at the school pool." Chihiro pulled up that one. _Celeste and I were the only ones who didn't change into swimsuits. But why would I? Those things are tacky._ He pointed at the only girl with blue hair. "That's Maizono."

"Hmm..." She took a quick glance at the girl before reverting back to her thinking stance. "I don't know her."

All of our jaws dropped to the floor when those words left her mouth.

"You're shitting me..." Mondo said with his eyes wide open.

"Ho-How?" Makoto said, slightly shaken by the news. "She's an international pop star."

"That's why. I don't listen to pop music."

"That's reasonable." Celeste recovered. "Let'see about Togami."

"Togami...as in Togami Byakuya?" Kirigiri asked.

"Ah, so you do know him? This makes this a bit easier."

"Faintly, I just heard some students talking about her in the hallway."

...

...

...

...

"Did you call Togami a girl?" Ikusaba asked double checking we heard this right.

"Isn't she a she?"

"Excuse me! Why are you all crowding the window?" Ishimaru busted through the door and marched over to us. "It is 8 am, so class has started!"

"Chill Ishimaru, we're hangin with the new girl." Mondo, the only person who control Ishimaru, stepped in.

"I see. Where is this 'new girl'? I was not informed of a new person!" Ishimaru proclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"I assume that is because I specifically did not want to cause any problems for anyone." Kirigiri bluntly put it as she stood up. Nevertheless, she shook Ishimaru's hand. "I am Kirigiri Kyoko. You must be Ishimaru."

"My apologies! I am Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the Ultimate Moral Compass." He bowed with his hands to the side. "I will give you a proper tour of the school once school is over."

"There's no need for that." She sat back down and turned to Chihiro. "As we were discussing, is Togami a male or female."

"Togami is no doubt a male!" Ishimaru shouted.

"I'm not to-touching that bomb." I sweatdropped.

"So what does Togami specialize in?" Kirigiri really did know how to stay focused.

"He's the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy. He's the heir to the Togami company, so that makes him worth more than every person in this room right now." Ikusaba explained.

"And then there's the Queen..." I sighed. "She floats above everyone else. She never has any problem."

"And who would that be?" Kirigiri dared to ask.

"The biggest bitch ever to exist, Junko Enoshima."

"Doesn't ring a bell." She said flatly.

"Ms. Kirigiri, su-surely you're joking? You never heard of her?" Fatass stuttered.

"Junko Enoshima...the fashion model...trend setter...anything?" Chihiro listed.

"To be honest, I never heard of this person."

"Thank goodness, we caught you before you actually met them." Makoto sigh in relief. "I can only imagine what they would do if they found out."

"What's the worst thing they can possibly do?"

"Last week, Junko found a strand of hair in her salad, so she got it tested. It was a reserved student who was happened pass by her." Chihiro explained. "To make a long story short, she shipped him _and_ his whole class to the poorest part Africa as punishment. Now, the school is working to find the students, and Junko doesn't want to tell them where exactly they are."

"That's illegal. I am sure that can be classified as some form of kidnapping."

"Junko doesn't care." We said in perfect unity, every Ishimaru join in.

"Junko has committed _several_ crimes, but her fans and wealth protect her." Celeste clarified.

"Hasn't the government tried to step in?" Kirigiri asked with a straight face.

We all avoided looking at her because we all knew very well what happened last time the government tried to stop Junko. _Ugh, that was almost a disaster._

"You must be living under a rock or something because she almost ended the world with her crazy ass." Leon and Hagakure finally arrived.

"And who are you two?" Kirigiri asked.

"Oh shit, we got a new student. I'm Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star." He claimed before pointing to Hagakure. "And this bum is Hagakure."

"Hey, I'm not a bum! I am a Fortune Teller for the last time."

"Hagakure, where do you live again?" Asahina and Sakura walked in, drenched in water from probably the pool. _Damn swimming freak!_

"Underneath a bridge, why?"

"You just proved Leon's point." She sighed before turning around and seeing Kirigiri. "Oh, my holy donuts! We have a new student!"

She would've tackled Kirigiri to the ground had it not been for the bulk of muscle known as Sakura.

"You four must the other students. Including me, that would make it 13 students accounted for." Kirigiri figured out.

"Yep! I'm Asahina Aoi, the Ultimate Swimmer." She said with a smile on her face. _She's too hyper for her own good._

"I am Sakura Oogami. It is nice to have another female in our class." Sakura offered her hand. Without thinking twice, Kirigiri shook her hand, not any emotion. _This girl is just a monotone as Ikusaba._

"It's nice to meet the four of you. I am Kirigiri Kyoko." She looked around the room. "Is the teacher usually this late?"

"Yeah, it's a Monday, so he probably has a hangover," Asahina explained. "He's a bit of a drinker."

"Mo-More like a heavy drinker." I scoffed.

"It's not that bad."

I walked over to the supply cabinet and opened it, revealing enough alcohol to intoxicate a dinosaur.

"Is th-this a bit to you?"

"So the teacher is hungover. Who's next in charge?" Kirigiri asked.

"The class president," Leon answered with his arms folded.

"Who would that be?"

"Junko, but she doesn't really come to class or go to any of the meetings."

"Then, why is she the class president?"

"Is that really a question at this point?" Leon said skeptically. "We kinda just stop caring what the hell she does."

"Since no one can get through to Junko, we handle we everything ourselves," Chihiro explained while he closed his laptop. "Celeste, Makoto, and I take turns going to the class president meetings. Asahina, Leon, and Ishimaru handle the day to day stuff. Everyone else helps where ever they can."

"An interesting setup you all have made." Kirigiri paused to think.

"Well yeah, we've been doing this for like three years." Makoto chuckled softly.

"I know what I have to do now," Kirigiri said. "Where can I find these so call 'Elites'?"

"If I had to guess, Togami would be in the library, but Junko and Maizono could be anywhere on campus," Asahina answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to confront them, of course."

A/N: That's it for the first chapter. Tune in next time to see how Kirigiri fares against the Elites. Please review in the mean time. Oh I'm might change the POV to another student in the next chapter.


	2. Who The Hell Are You!

_Monday, August 15, 2016_

CELESTE'S POV

 _My, this is a daring new student. This is will be interesting._ I watched silently as my classmates tried to save Kirigiri from making a grave mistake.

"Kirigiri, that's insane!" Makoto sounded too desperate to convince her.

"How so? These so call 'Elites' are regular students, nothing more." Kirigiri said monotonically with her arms folded.

"Like hell they are!" Leon screamed. "They'll rip you a new one."

"It may not be wise to confront someone as powerful as the Elites." Sakura tossed in her opinion. _You know you're powerful when someone similar to Sakura wants to stay away from you._

"You all are giving them too much power." Kirigiri stared at them unimpressed. "Junko and her group need to face reality and justice."

"I can not allow you to have a confrontation!" Ishimaru ordered as if he had real power over her. _Oh please, you're nothing more than a glorified hall monitor. At least, he's better than the Ultimate Student Council Member._

"Kirigiri, we know that you been living under a rock for the longest." Leon began as he walked up to her. "But, they will ruin your life with all the shit you've been saying about them."

"Yeah, you did call Togami a girl." Asahina sweatdropped. "That alone would piss him off."

"This is ridiculous." Kirigiri inched towards the door. _Indeed. Hmm...I wonder..._

"If I may throw my two cents in," I decided to end this argument. _From what I can analyze, Kirigiri isn't the type to cave in from peer pressure, and no one here is going to stop._ "I believe that Kirigiri has the right to-"

"Nah," Hagakure had the _fucking_ audacity to interrupt me, of all people. "Junko's gonna ship her somewhere weird like a deserted island. Oh hey, Celeste."

I swiftly walked over to the bum. He looked down at me with the same oblivious expression. I smiled for a moment before sending my foot all the way in between in legs. When he collapsed on the floor and held his privates, I _repeatedly_ stomped on his hand with the heel of my shoes.

"You useless piece of shit! YOU HAD THE FUCKING BALLS TO INTERRUPT ME?! HOW ABOUT I CRUSH YOUR PEBBLE SIZED BALLS SO YOU WON'T DO THIS SHIT AGAIN!" I didn't stop until I released all my anger this bum, and no one dared to stop me. I straightened my dress and wiped the blood off my heels. _No point in staining something so expensive with someone so worthless._ "Now...may I speak?"

I took their silence as a yes.

"Kirigiri has the right to meet Junko, Maizono, and Togami the same way she met us." I started again. "However, I do not advise that we leave alone to do so. I suggest two or three of us go alone with her to watch over her."

"Fair enough. I can live with that deal" Kirigiri sighed, knowing fully well that this would the only deal she'll get.

"Thank you for being reasonable. I hope you won't mind me joining you." I smiled.

"You're a devious person. I hope you know that."

"An-Anyways, who else is going?" Fukawa forced the conversation back on its tracks.

"I could go if Kirigiri wants me to come." Makoto rubbed the back of his head.

"It doesn't matter to me," Kirigiri said before turning to the rest of the class. "Anyone else?"

"I'll go." Ikusaba sighed. "I probably know where Junko is right now."

"I guess I'll be Makoto's wingman." Leon snickered. "Let's get go!"

"And what about him?" Kirigiri pointed at the bum. "Shouldn't he sent to nurse?"

"Sakura and I will take him by Mikan." Asahina satisfied Kirigiri's question.

"Asahina, you're too kind. Hagakure should suffer the consequences of his mistakes." I said.

"Geez, yo-you guys should leave be-before it's too late." Fukawa shooed us away.

* * *

"Okay, who do you want to meet first?" Makoto asked as we left the fifth floor. "Togami? Maizono? Or Junko?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Kirigiri said for the upth time. "How exactly do you know where they will be?"

"After a certain amount of time, you realize each of them has a pattern," I explained. "The Elites like specific places in the school."

"...Interesting. How would you find this Maizono person?" Kirigiri asked while thinking. "Is there a music room she likes to go to?"

"Nah, we're following the scream," Leon said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll see," Leon said before taking us straight down to the first floor's cafeteria.

Like Leon predicted, the cafeteria was filled with reserves students, guys and girls, screaming as Maizono performed on a table. Makoto, Leon and I covered our ears as we approached the international star. Kirigiri and Ikusaba were completely unaffected by the noise. _I understand Ikusaba because she's been to war and heard things much louder than this, but Kirigiri, who exactly is this person? Why come to this school for the last year? Our class was hand picked during Freshman year, and no one has been added or subtracted since then. So who exactly is this Kirigiri Kyoko?_ Kirigiri pushed through the crowd with ease, without Ikusaba's help. The mysterious girl jumped onto the table and tapped Maizono on the shoulder.

She was ignored. Maizono didn't even spare her single glance as she continued to perform. Kirigiri tapped her on the shoulder again and waited for a response. She waited until the song was over. Maizono started her next hit song. Kirigiri gave her an unimpressed look before jumping off the table. I saw the quick smirk Maizono showed to the crowd. I didn't see where exactly Kirigiri went, but I do see her reappear with a bucket in her hand. _She wouldn't. She wouldn't splash water on Maizono with this many reserve students around. Right?_

Kirigiri climbed back onto the table with the bucket in tow. She tapped Maizono on the shoulder one more time. _This is coming off a warning._ Leon and I stayed in neared the exit because we were too far away to stop her. That didn't stop Makoto from trying. Ikusaba, she was god knows where at this point. Maizono ignored Kirigiri for the third time.

That was a mistake. Kirigiri narrowed her eyes for a moment before grabbing the bucket. She dumped all the content onto Maizono. The pop singer let out a high pitch shriek that was enough to silence the whole cafeteria.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Maizono shouted.

"It's rude to ignore someone." Kirigiri simply said. "I tried to be nice, but there is so much a person can take."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Maizono glared at her, but I couldn't take her seriously while she was drenched in water. _Not only that, her whole outfit is mostly white._

"Kirigiri Kyoko, and I am your new classmate." Kirigiri stuck her hand out for a handshake.

"I'm not shaking your hand after what you just did to me! Do you not know that I am an ELITE!" Maizono mentioned after slapping her hand away.

"I know." Kirigiri clapped back. "And I also know you're wearing a blue bra."

"What the hell you pervert!" Maizono clutched herself. "How did you know that."

"Water makes white sailor shirts translucent." She pointed at her shirt. Maizono looked dumbfounded for a moment before looking down and seeing her problem. "I also know that some of these students took pictures. It was nice to meet you."

"AAAAAHHHH!" Maizono screamed before running into the kitchen and locking the door behind herself. The reserve students took this opportunity like a mouse to cheese and surrounded the door.

Kirigiri spared the kitchen one glance before jumping off the table. Makoto rushed over to her while Leon and I stayed by the door. I could only imagine the scolding Makoto was giving her. Ikusaba reappeared out of nowhere.

"And where were you, Ikusaba?" I asked.

"I thought something bad would happen, so I left something for Maizono to change into." She explained as Makoto and Kirigiri came over.

"That's one of the Elites." Kirigiri fixed her skirt without a single care in her voice. "Who's next?"

"Are you going to pull something like that?" Leon asked, ending with a laugh. "Because that was awesome, I got some great blackmail on my phone."

"If I need to," Kirigiri stated while she approached the door. "Then I will handle them."

 _She's an interesting one. Maybe this year won't be like the rest._ I followed the others up to the second floor, where Togami loves to stay. _It's like a second home to him. I'm convinced he will buy every single book the library from the school when we graduate._ Ikusaba knocked on the closed door.

"Why are you knocking? It's a library. You only need to stay quiet." Kirigiri asked before opening the door. She looked around the library until she spotted Togami reading alone at a table.

She quickly and quietly went over to him while we all stayed in the hallway, except Makoto. He followed her in as an extra security step. Kirigiri stopped in front of Togami and tapped him the shoulder. "Excuse me, can I have a moment of your time?"

"Go away, if you need to speak with me, go speak with my assistance." Togami waved her off and continued reading.

"An assistance? Where is this person?" Kirigiri asked.

"In hell."

"Really? This will only take a moment of your time." Kirigiri said reasonably. "I merely want to have a proper introduction with you."

"No, go away peasant." Togami didn't lift his head from the book.

"I guess you're on your period." _What?_

"Excuse you? What did you say?" Togami snapped his head up from the book.

"You're on your period. I understand. I'll come back in a week or so." Kirigiri waved goodbye, leaving Makoto in a war zone.

"I am Togami Byakuya, the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy, and an Elite! I will ruin you if you say that again." Togami threatened her.

"I'm Kirigiri Kyoko. It's nice to meet you, Togami." Kirigiri smirked. "Thank you for the introduction."

FUKAWA'S POV

With half the class missing, Ishimaru gave us the rest of the day to do whatever. _Mondo did help convince him._ Ishimaru and Mondo went off somewhere. Chihiro and lardass went down to the computer lab to watch anime. Asahina and Sakura were off somewhere, probably at the pool again. _I would be with Ikusaba, but she had to go with that new girl. She stole my only friend._ _That's why I'm sitting alone in this classroom._

"Excuse me." I snapped out of my depressing thought process and looked up. If I had to describe him, he looked like he straight out of an anime with his flame hair. He had yellow eyes, and he was wearing the standard uniform, a white collar t-shirt with a red jack wrapped around his waist and a plain black pair of jeans. _He looks familiar. Where have I seen him?_ "Where is your class?"

"Wh-Who are you?" I stood up from my seat. "What do yo-you want wi-with my cl-class?"

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about. I promise that I just wanted to know if I'm in the right class." He laughed to defuse the situation.

"I-I don't know. Everyone's doing th-their own thing." I answered. I still didn't trust him entirely. "Who ar-are you?"

"Oh, I'm Sosuke Ichino, the Ultimate Journalist." He smiled, showing off his white teeth. _That's where I know him._ "I'm in 77-C, so that might explain why you don't know who I am."

"I-I know who yo-you are. You're the only one who publishes ev-everything that happens her-here!" I pointed at him.

"Haha, I guess you do know me. I'm guilty of doing that, but people are very eager to know how it feels having all these Ultimates running around." He tried to make a joke. Sosuke frowned when he realized that I was still glaring at him. "Come on, don't be like that."

"Wh-What do you want fr-from me?"

"I heard there was a new student in your class. I was hoping you could tell me where I could find him."

"Her."

"It's a girl? Where is she?" _Great, she's gonna steal another person from me. Wait, why do I care he does? I barely know the guy._

"She's so-somewhere. She w-wanted to me-meet the Elites."

"Really? I guess she was a fan or something."

"Yo-You're wrong. She didn't know wh-who they we-were."

His jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You're kidding. They're-"

"-international. I-I know." I rolled my eyes. "You ca-can leave now."

"And leave you here?" Sosuke said skeptically before hardening his resolve. "Not a chance."

"Wh-Why? I'm used to be-being alone." I said shocked.

"Because I want to get to know you." He took the seat in front of my desk. "So what's your name?"

"Wh-Why would I te-tell someone li-like you?"

"It's only fair. I told you when you asked, Fukawa." He quickly answered back.

"Fine, bu-but blame me if you fo-forget." I sighed. "Fukawa Toko, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy."

"It's nice to meet you, Fukawa." He said with a smile. The tooth on the top right was showing again.

"Wait, ho-how did you know my na-name?"

"You just introduced yourself."

"No! You said my na-name before I introduced my-myself!" I started to raise my voice.

"Okay...okay, I recognized you from the back of one of your books." He admitted with a slightly visible blush on his cheeks.

"Yo-You read one of m-my books?" I gasped. "Those are rom-romance novels!"

"What can I say?" He laughed before showing off his smirk. "I'm a hopeless romantic."

"Stalker..." I scoffed.

"I'm not a stalker. I'll admit your book was good, but I rather just keep you company." He smiled before making the usual realization face. "Hey, you didn't stutter."

"An in-insult isn't effective yo-you stutter!"

"Really? I don't feel insulted."

"Huh? Wh-Why?"

"When you're a journalist, people will call you just about anything." He pulled up his sleeves.

"Huh? Oh, it's Sosuke!" Chihiro and lardass came back. The two of them came over to us. _So much for being alone. I'll never get rid of these people._ "What are you doing here? I thought the meeting was at the end of the month."

"It is. I was just looking for the new girl, but Fukawa kept me company." He answered.

"I feel an anime romance coming to head with Ms. Fukawa being the leading female," Lardass said.

"Do-Do not compare my li-life to your crappy shit!" I glared at him.

"Come on Fukawa, you shouldn't talk to your classmate like that. " Sosuke lightly scolded me.

"It's alright." Lardass excused my behavior. "Ms. Fukawa was never the type who could accept anime as a source of entertainment or manga as a form of literature."

Before I correct him, Sosuke changed the subject.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late." He looked out the window. "We should get going. It will be dark before we know it."

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later." Chihiro collected his stuff and left the room. Yamada bow before leaving the two of us alone.

"I guess we're alone again." The Ultimate Journalist smirked.

"Wh-What are you talking about? I'm going ho-home." I scoffed as I left him in the dust.

"Hey Fukawa, let me walk you home." he offered.

"Wa-Wait? I'm not le-letting a stalker follow me home."

"Come on, let me do it this one time." He pleaded.

"Ugh, you won-won't stop until I say yes." I groaned.

"Pretty much," He shrugged and grabbed my hand. "Now, let's get going."

A/N: Sosuke is not an OC. He's a real character in the anime. I found him while I typing. He's more of a minor character than a major one in the actual anime. Oh yeah, Ikusaba is still Junko's sister, but Fukawa doesn't have split personalities. Sorry if that upset you, but you'll be hearing from Genocider Syo! Thanks for reading!


	3. The Bets Are In!

_Guest: I want Sosuke x Fukawa, but I don't a good shipping name for them yet. This will be Naegiri, but I can't guarantee will be as easily going as Fukawa and Sosuke._

 _SHSLJester: I hope I lived up to your expectation with this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter too._

 _Hy6r1d60y: Sorry if you thought Makoto was being too passive, I never wrote him as a character before so I'm trying to find a place in the story for him._

 _Tuesday, August 17th, 2016_

CHIHIRO'S POV

"Yo-You're deplorable!" Fukawa glared at him as she sat down at my desk. Everyone who would come to class was here.

"Come on Fukawa, you can't really be mad at me." Sosuke smiled while he sat on my desk. "How was I supposed to know that was gonna happen?"

"I a-am never walking home with yo-you again!"

"Did something happen?" I butted in.

"Fukawa's just mad that we live five minutes away from each other." Sosuke waved him off. "So I get to hang with her more."

"Wh-Why are you even in here? Your cl-class is down the hall." Fukawa narrowed her eyes.

"Well, we both know attendance is not mandatory, so I can stay in here if I wanted." He countered my argument with logic. "And I came to pick something up from Leon."

"Wh-What?" _Oh yeah, Leon said something about blackmail._

"You didn't hear? I was positive that someone would've told you." The Ultimate Journalist raised an eyebrow. He crossed his legs and pointed upwards with his finger. "I'll fill ya in. Apparently, the new girl dumped cold water on Maizono yesterday in the cafeteria."

"What th-the hell?" Fukawa's eyes fell on Kirigiri, who frankly looked like she didn't really care about what she did. "Do yo-you have a death wish?"

"I tried being polite. She wanted to be rude." She said with her eyes closed. "No one is above being punished for their actions."

"Wow, note to self 'Interview the new girl'," Sosuke said softly while having this starstruck expression.

"The new girl has a name." Kirigiri sighed before walking over to the two of us. "It's Kirigiri Kyoko."

"I'm Sosuke Ichino, the Ultimate Journalist." He shook her covered hand. "At this rate, you'll be seeing a lot of me."

"Li-Like hell!" Fukawa shouted without realizing what it sounded like before it was too late."Because yo-you are leaving no-now!"

I tried pushing him out the classroom, but his stalking ass won't budge.

"Chill Fukawa," Leon came over with a yellow envelope in his hand. _Those are probably the pictures of Maizono from yesterday._ "the dude came for this too."

"Thanks, Leon, these should cover this week's newspaper." Sosuke smiled as he reached for the envelope.

"Unhand that envelope!" A new but familiar voice appeared from the entrance. _Speaking of the model..._

"Ma-Maizono?!" Everyone except Kirigiri shouted.

"Yep, that's me." She smiled sweetly by I knew her words were laced with a sweet poison. "Can I please get the pictures? We wouldn't want them to spread around, would we?"

"But, I paid for those pictures," Sosuke mentioned. "Surely, we can make a compromise."

"Hmm...how about this?" Maizono's eyes lit up. "Leon hands me the pictures, and you get nothing."

"At least, compensate the guy." Mondo scoffed. "We know Leon probably spent it all on some shit."

"Hey asshole, I know how to manage money!" Leon shot back.

"Then, you have no problem giving this man his money," Maizono said sweetly. "Problem solved."

"Well..."

"Leon!" Asahina shouted. "How much did he give you?!"

"Two grand..."

"Wow, you suck with money." Hagakure laughed while playing with his crystal ball.

"Hagakure...you have no right to judge. " Celeste sighed. "You spent exactly how much on your crystal balls?"

"14 gra- hey, that's not the point!" _He always manages to break one every year._

"I rest my case." Celeste played with the tip of her hair. "Back to the pictures, Maizono is worth millions, and a picture like that is worth well more than a mere two grand."

"I know. It's was steal." Sosuke laughed in the midst of all this chaos.

"Maizono, why not match the two grand?" Kirigiri spoke up for the first time a while. "You could do that and solve the whole situation."

"True, but I don't want to, so I won't." She kept smiling even though her attitude didn't match.

"Maizono, it's only fair." Makoto was trembling as he spoke up. "Plus, we all can forget about yesterday."

"No means no, Makoto." Maizono now resorted to giggling like a middle schooler. _Oh no, I know this feeling. I remember this feeling. She's coming._

"Um gu-guys," I stuttered while I pointed at the door. "I think you guys should st-stop."

"Shit! Chihiro's right." Mondo's eyes widened. "Leon give her the damn pictures."

"Bu-" Sosuke was immediately cut off.

"Do you want to be shipped the fucking North Pole!?"

"What has come over you all?" Kirigiri asked.

"Are you dead in the head?" Fukawa screamed. "Don't yo-you know that-"

"The baddest bitch, Junko Enoshima, has arrived!" Junko slammed the door and posted at the door.

 _Oh no, Junko's here!_

"Thank goodness, you're here Ju-" Maizono's eyes sparkled as she inched towards Junko, but the Ultimate Fashionista was not having any of her nonsense.

"Shut it Maizono." Junko sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I don't need your input. Just stand there and look pretty."

"So you're Junko Enoshima..." Kirigiri analyzed her as she walked up to the leader of the Elites. "I heard a lot about you and your group of...friends."

"Friends? Oh yeah, we can go with that." She answered before putting on her signature glasses. "I was informed that you an interesting altercation with my fellow Elites. From what I have gathered my followers, you splashed water onto Maizono and call Togami a female. Am I wrong?"

"I did that to the both of them," Kirigiri admitted without a second thought. "I was told you send a whole class to Africa because one of their strain of hair got into your salad. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I performed that action." Junko quickly switched from wearing glasses to a crown on her head. "A peasant should never tamper with the dish for royalty."

"...Did you just change your speech pattern? You sound almost like Togami."

"Nevermind all of that, who exactly are you? I demand to know your name."

"Kirigiri Kyoko, I'm your new classmate." Kirigiri held out her hand for a proper handshake. _I don't think I ever saw Junko shake someone's hand before._

"You must be mistaken. I will not be touching you, not even with a biohazard suit." Junko announced. "Oh no, I came to give a warning like everyone else."

"Which is what exactly?"

"Do not show the Elites any disrespect again, or I will be forced to use my power."

"As long as I am shown respect, I will not disrespect anyone."

"That's like not what I meant," Junko said while chewing gum loudly. "We can disrespect you, but you like can't. Got it?"

"No." Kirigiri narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "You are not above me, and no one is below you."

"Bitch, do you don't know who you're messing with." Junko flipped her hair. "I'm Junko motherfucking Enoshima! I own this school. I will end your whole world. I can make you a social outcast. You can't beat me."

"Then, do it."

 _Excuse me? Has she lost it?! This is literally the one person you shouldn't get on her bad side._

"Ha! I think this bitch lost it." Junko laughed. "You hear this shit. She wants to test me."

"It doesn't matter that I'm a social outcast or my 'world' is in ruins. I know my worth. I don't need to bow to a person like you to know how much I'm worth." Kirigiri claimed proudly as if she was testing Junko to make a move.

"Oh ho, this is getting interesting." Mr. Kizakura appeared at the door with his trusty flask in his hand. "You don't have to stop on an account of me, though."

"A flask?" Kirigiri raised an eyebrow. "Oh...It's you. I should've known that it's you. It seems you're still a drunk."

"Guilty as charge," Mr. Kizakura to a slip from his flask.

"Yo-You know hi-him?" _I'm surprised Fukawa had the courage to take the given situation._

"He's...a friend of my family." Kirigiri sighed while shaking her head. "I've known him since I was a child."

"Oh come on Kirigiri, there's no point of being ashamed." He nudged her shoulder. He whispered something into Kirigiri's ear.

"Distances." Kirigiri glared at the Ultimate Scouter. He wisely backed away.

"Um, can we get back to me?" Junko said while playing with her hair.

"Why? I have nothing else to say to you." Kirigiri while she hooked her arm around Mr. Kizakura's arm. "I have more important things to discuss with...him."

"Oh hell no! I'm the one who wal-" Kirigiri felt her hanging mid-sentence. Junko let out a high pitch scream while she pulled on her ponytails. _Well..that was first...I'm just gonna stay quiet until she leaves._ "I'm cool... I'm cool. I'm not freaking out." She fixed herself up again. "I'm out losers. Come on Maizono."

"What about the pictures? Le-" Maizono's complaining was cut short by Junko.

"I don't give a fucking damn about your pictures! Either you come with me right now or I leak your nudes to every horny Reserve student. Do I make myself clear?" Junko snapped.

"Crystal." Maizono was quickly reduced to a whimpering toddler.

"Good now let's go." Junko held her head up high as the two Elites left the classroom.

The rest of us took a moment to process what just happened.

"Did sh-she really just argue with Ju-Junko and wi-win?" I said, eyes wide open.

"Yeah," Hagakure said in awe.

"Kirigiri is really something," Makoto added in. "I didn't think something that was possible."

"A-At least, it's ov-over now." Fukawa stuttered.

"I don't think so. Junko never takes things lying down." Ikusaba countered.

"Let's worry about that stuff later." Leons shrugged with the envelope still in his hand. "I want Maizono's nudes now."

"You can try to go get them." Sosuke snatched the envelope from the red head. "I gotta write my article, thank you."

"I don't think you want Mahiru hearing you say that Leon." Celeste giggled.

"Hey Fukawa, you want to come with me?" Sosuke offered. "I could use your writing skills."

"S-So I'm only good for my ta-talent, stalker?" Fukawa said while following behind him out the room.

"Those two are an odd couple." Asahina sighed.

"If you ship Fukawa with anyone, it's will be weird," I mentioned. "I just hope she doesn't push him too far."

"I give him a week." Leon bet.

"Oh, are we betting now?" Celeste smiled. "If that's the case, I'll organize it."

"Isn't it wrong to bet on people?"Asahina asked worryingly. "I mean Fukawa is our classmate."

"And this is the first guy that has actually shown an interest in her," Leon mentioned while pulling out a twenty. "I have $20 for a week."

"I can not condone with this transaction!" Ishimaru proclaimed as he tried to snatch the twenty from Leon.

"Come on Ishi, if I win, I'll buy you that planner you've been eyein." Mondo pulled out some money. "I say a month."

"You guys are horrible!" Asahina shouted as she pulled out 2 tens. "You should have more faith in the guy than a month. Sosuke could make it to graduation."

"Asahina..." Sakura shook her head in disappointment.

"Anymore bet? Yamada? Makoto? Chihiro?" Celeste held up the bucket.

"I'm willing to bet that Mr. Sosuke will last the rest of the semester. Ms. Fukawa isn't always the kindest with her words." Yamada offered.

"I'm good." I declined. "I don't want to hurt Fukawa is she finds out."

"Me too," Makoto chuckled. "Plus, I didn't bring any money with me."

"If you insist," Celeste sighed. "I'm willing to bet that they make it to prom. Neither Fukawa or Sosuke must know about this transaction, ever. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah...yeah, the whole thing would be fucked up if they knew." Mondo nodded.

"This is so wrong." Ikusaba shook her head.

KIRIGIRI'S POV

"Why did you need to speak to me?" I asked while the two of us sat in his private office.

"So straightforward," He let out a small chuckled. "I guess you got it from your mother."

"I'm waiting."

"Alright," _Finally, we can be serious._ "I just wanted to know why you're here."

"I saw offered the chance to attend this school when I just begnning high school," I answered truthfully.

"Yet, that was quite some time ago." Mr. Kizakura countered with a sly smirk on his face. "That was almost three years ago."

"Is there a problem with me coming now?"

"No, it's just...odd. Most people would come during freshman year, maybe even sophomore year. Is there a reason why you came senior year?"

"I was overseas for a while. I had to finish up some work, so I waited until I finished everything." I answered as I looked out the window. "It just so happened to take me three years."

"Is that the story you're going with?"

"I'm going with the truth."

"So what was this work?"

"That's classified."

"Do you really want to say something like that to me, the Ultimate Scouter?" He took a drink from his flask. _What is he drinking? He doesn't look intoxicated._

"I know your title. He already told me that when I first got back." I sighed. "But, I know you should stay out of my work."

"Oh so, you're on a mission?" He smirked. "Mind sharing what exactly it is?"

"Are you going to help?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, that's not my style. I like to watch everything go down." He relaxed in his rolling chair. "But, it wouldn't hurt to know why something happened."

"If you're going to help, there's no reason for me to stay." I got up from my chair and walked over to the door.

"Hold on Kirigiri, I got one last thing." He stood up from his desk. "This is your senior year. You should try to enjoy at least some of it."

"...I'll see you tomorrow in class, Mr. Kizakura." I walked out.


	4. Daycare For A Day! (part 1)

_Wednesday, August 31, 2016_

LEON'S POV

"Man, it's been like two weeks and Junko hasn't done anything," I said while rocking in my chair.

"Th-That means she's pl-planning something bi-big." Fukawa became a hot mess these past few weeks. "Wh-Why did you humiliate her da-dammit?!"

"It doesn't matter for the last time." Kirigiri rolled her eyes. "I had more important thing to deal with. I got the information I wanted from Junko."

"Bu-But to leave mid-sentence! That's something yo-you don't do!" Fukawa glared at the relatively new chick.

"If you say so..." Kirigiri gave her one more look before turning around to Makoto. "Mr. Kizakura isn't here, so what should we do?"

"I don't know." I thought it was pretty obvious that Makoto liked the new girl. "Asahina said she wanted to show us something."

"I wonder what it is?" Chihiro walked over to them. "Sakura, do you know?"

"No...Asahina simply told me to bring enough water for the class." Sakura answered solemnly as she just finished putting a shit ton of water bottles in an ice cooler.

"It is weird that she is the only one absent right now," Ishimaru mentioned as he finished taking attendance. "I shall hunt her down and bring her to class!"

"How? You're just a student?" I scoffed. "Where do you even know to start?"

"Her house, of course!" Ishimaru held up the attendance book. "I have her home address, as all of you!"

"What the hell?" I rocked back too far and fell on the ground. I got up and scratched my head. "How the hell do you find that out?"

"As one of the chosen class directors, I got your address directly from the principal, himself."

"Well, I'm definitely moving the next time I get the chance." Asahina sighed while caring ten cases of donuts. "Sorry, I'm late. I got so excited that I overslept."

"Th-That doesn't make sense." I sweatdropped. Mondo and Ishimaru helped her with the boxes. "What's with all the donuts?"

"Nine of boxes are for me, and the rest are for the kids."

"What kids, Asahina?" Sakura stared at the swimmer with intense.

"I sorta signed us to take care of some elementary kids."She nervously chuckled. "Don't worry! Only five of us have to watch them."

"I guess that's not bad. When are they coming?" I asked.

"We've been here the whole time." said a short boy with blue hair. "Honestly, are blind or just stupid?"

"Oh come on Nagisa," A girl with pink ponytails poked his cheek. "It's not that bad. He might actually be blind or mentally retarded. OR! He might be both! The horror!"

 **Am I really being berated by a group of nine-year-olds?**

"Okay...who's going with who?" Asahina awkwardly coughed. "Did you guys want to choose?"

"Monaca was given a box filled with names from the very nice Mr. Principal." The girl in the wheelchair cheered with a brown box in her tiny hands.

"That will work! Please, each of you draws a name!" Ishimaru demanded. "I pray that one of you picks me!"

"The chances of that is very low." Nagisa scoffed. "Who's Kirigiri Kyoko?"

"That would be me." Kirigiri raised her hand for a moment. She walked over to the small blue haired boy to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Nagisa was it?"

"Yes, at least, you seem to be somewhat competent."

"I can say the same thing."

"You two are gonna be a bag full of fun." I rolled my eyes. "Who's next?"

"OOOO! I will! Kotoko Utsugi, the Lil Ultimate Drama, is ready!" The pink haired girl stuck her hand in the box. "Asahina Aoi?"

"Hey, that's me!" Asahina smiled.

"Yay! I got Big Tits!" she cheered.

"Wh-What was that?" The Ultimate Swimmer shuddered at the name.

"That's an interesting nickname." Celeste snickered.

"Should you really be saying something like that?" Kirigiri questioned.

"But it's true. She has the biggest bust in the class, possibly in the whole wide world." Kotoko gasped.

"I'm not sure. There are certainly some women who pay to enhance their bust size." Nagisa countered. "She could be one of those types of people."

"He-Hey! I would never do something like that!" Asahina snapped back.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter whether they're real or fake. Guys love anything that's big." Kotoko's smiled looked so innocent compared to what she was saying.

"Let's keep going." Kirigiri sighed. "Who's next?"

"Hey, how can y'all forget about your leader!" A short red headed boys pushed his way through his classmates. " Daimon Masaru's right here!"

"Wow, he was quiet for five minutes." Kotoko looked her watch in shock. "That's a new record."

"You know I'm all about breaking records! Now, who's the lucky enough to be with me!" Daimon shoved his hand in the box with too much force. "Leon Kuwata!" **Shit...I didn't want to stuck with him.**

"Yay me." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it's a sausage party!"

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"Language Leon!" Ishimaru shouted. "There are children present!"

"Don't look at me like I'm the immoral one. He's the one that said it gonna be a sausage party!"

"There is nothing wrong with having a sausage-themed party!"

"Are you hearing yourself?!"

"Perfectly in fact!"

"Ishi," Mondo shook his head in disappointment. "I'll explain what a sausage party is later, just cool it."

"This is your only warning Leon," Ishimaru said before sitting back down.

"Okay...let's keep this going. Monaca is the last one right?" I asked.

"No, Jataro is here," Nagisa mentioned. Kotoko and Nagisa stepped to the side and reveal a little kid with a brown mask on his face. "He's a bit quiet."

"And very strange," Kotoko added.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say." Asahina huffed. "He's standing right next to you too."

"Eh, it's alright." Nagisa shrugged. "Jataro is known for spacing out. He can't really hear anything while he's like that."

"How long does this usually last?" Kirigiri asked.

"At least thirty minutes. The record is two days."

"Two days, I guess we can leave him with someone until he snaps out of his daze." Kirigiri pulled a slip of paper out of the box. "Celeste, you're responsible for him."

"You heard her Yamada." The Ultimate Gambler smiled.

"No, Celeste, the paper says your name, so you have to stay with him."

"What exactly is the consequence if I fail to do so?"

"The back has a punishment." Kirigiri turned the paper. "You have to have a full day lecture with Ishimaru about the history of My Little Ponies."

"What? Who made that rule?!" Celeste snapped.

"The principal I assume. Each of the slips must have a punishment."

"What? Wait, Daimon, what does mine say?" I sat up in my seat.

"Um...You gotta practice with Nekomaru. Who's Nekomaru?"

"Ugh...crap." I sunk in my seat. "He's gonna run me til I'm nothing."

"I might as well tell you what your punishment is." Nagisa sighed. "Kirigiri's punishment is a day without your gloves. That's a rather simple one."

"I will make that man pay," Kirigiri growled for a moment.

"Big Tit's punishment is a month without donuts, and if you're caught eating any, it's an hour workout with Sakura and Nekomaru," Kotoko stated. "Wow, Nekomaru must be one tough cookie to be mentioned twice."

"You have no idea." Asahina and I sighed.

"So, that just leaves Monaca." Kirigiri brought our attention back to her.

"Yay Monaca's turn!" The wheelchair girl cheered. "I got Junko Enoshima!"

"Sorry kid, but Junko isn't here." Mondo broke it to her. "I don't why her name is even in there in the first place really."

"Bu-But Mona-Monaca pulled her name." She started tearing up. "I-Is Monaca not-go-good enough."

"NO. No, Junko rarely comes to class." I explained. "Why don't you just pull another name?"

"Bu-But Monaca pulled Jun-Junko Enoshima." Monaca bust out a stream of tears. "I WANT BIG SIS JUNKO!"

"Jesus! Ikusaba, don't you have her number or something?" I covered my ears.

"Hang on," Ikusaba called her sister. "Hey, Junko... I need you to come to class... I know you don't like coming to class... We're spending the day with some elementary kids and... one of them drew your name and they really want to hang... I don't think a kid has that kind of money... Junko, can you make-"

"I got this." Kirigiri took the cellphone from her. "Hello? Junko, are you really that busy that you can spend a couple of hour with a little girl? That's just pathetic."

She hung up on the Elite and handed the phone back to her.

"5...4...3...2..."

"BITCH, DO YOU WANT TO SEE MOTHERFUCKING JESUS!?" Junko barged in, completely red in the face.

"Here you go Monaca, this is Junko Enoshima."

"Yay! Monaca finally met Junko! Monaca is so happy!" Monaca tried to hug her, but Junko pushed the wheelchair away.

"Whose kids are these?" Junko huffed, probably stilled pissed at Kirigiri. **Man, that girl is a riot.**

"We have names for your information." Nagisa coughed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, kid." Junko yawned. "Where's Kirigiri?"

"I'm here, and you're going to help show these kids around." Kirigiri stepped forward.

"Ha, and I'm the Prime Minster of England." Junko rolled her eyes.

"Hahaha! Big Sis Junko is so funny!" Monaca smiled. "Mr. Principal gave you a special punishment. If you don't participate, Mr. Principal will announce to the whole wide that you're actually bald at one point of your career and -"

"Let me stop you right there, Money was it?"

"Monaca."

"I said that, Moxie."

"Monaca."

"Morgan."

"Monaca.

"Molly."

"MON-A-CA!"

"MOR-GI-A-NA!"

"You're trifling, Junko." Kirigiri sighed. "They're only here for a day. You honestly can not be so self-absorbed that you neglect a child, one in a wheelchair no less."

"What if I am?"

"Why are we arguing with the horrible person?" Nagisa exclaimed. "She doesn't care, so why are we wasting our precious time on the like of her?"

"Whose kid is this? He needs a spanking because he's rude as hell." Junko screamed as if his parents were supposed to appear suddenly.

"Nagisa's right," Kirigiri admitted. "Where's the first place you wish to go today?"

"Somewhere preferably quiet," he glanced at Junko. "And away from the likes of her."

"That's reasonable. I know where the public library is." Kirigiri followed him out the classroom.

"Wait, Kirigiri's doing the chaperoning shit?" Junko's interest was peaked. "What are we waiting on, Monique? Let's get this party started!"

Like a madman, Junko pushed Monaca out the classroom at her highest speed possible. We all stared at the skid marks those two left.

"Um...we should've let Monaca pick another person." Chihiro sighed. "Who knows what Junko is going to do to her?"

"Now now Chihiro, let us have faith in Junko." Celeste patted him on the back. "She might be a hazard to many. Surely, that does not include Monaca."

"She's fucked." Mondo and I looked at each other.

"Language!" Ishimaru shouted again. **This is gonna be a long day.**

NAGISA'S POV

"Can you please explain to me why _she_ is coming with us?" I sighed.

"Don't be like that Nagisa." Monaca laughed. "Big Sis Junko is a great person."

"Yeah, Morty's right." Junko held her head up high. "I am a responsible and respectable member of society."

"That's a stretch." I scoffed. **At least, we will be in a library, so she won't be talking much.**

"Hey!"

"He has a point. For the things, I heard; you might very well be a menace to society." Kirigiri commented just as we entered the library.

"I resent that comment," Junko growled.

"Then prove me wrong. You have to do it is watch Monaca like your life depends on it."

"Your life is gonna depend on it..." Junko muttered darkly as they went over to the children's side of the library. **So childish...**

"Do you know where the mystery section is?" I asked Kirigiri.

"Mystery section? I know every book there like the back of my hand." Kirigiri raised her eyebrow. "Why that section though?"

"It's simple really. I want to enter Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Detective. There hasn't been one, yet mysteries are the easiest things to solve."

"Because mysteries are like pieces of a puzzle that have been scattered across a room, it's your jobs a detective find all the pieces and assemble them correctly."

"Exactly, how did-" I was shell-shocked. Kirigiri became eye level with me and whispered a surprising secret in my ear. When she was finished telling me everything, Kirigiri got up from the floor. "Yo-You're-"

"Yes, but I want you to keep it a secret. You're only one besides the principal and the teachers that know."

"Why doesn't your classmates know?"

"Then, the whole thing would be jeopardized. You can't tell anyone about this, including your classmates."

"I-I understand." I nodded slowly.

"Now, then, let's look at these books." Kirigiri turned to the bookshelf. "You know. You could help me with it?"

"REALLY?" I shouted in excitement before clamping my hand over my mouth.

"Yes, I could teach you a thing or two while I'm at it."

THUD!

"What was that?" I turned to the sound.

"That was a pretty loud sound."

THUD!

THUD!

"What could it be?"

THUD!

THUD!

THUD!

"There's only one thing in a library that can make a sound that loud." Kirigiri quickly deducted. She gasped. "Nagisa run."

"What? Why?"

THUD!

THUD!

The bookshelf in front of us slowly began to fall down, with us underneath it. I was too shock to move. The fear of dying paralyzed my whole body and mind. **I'm going to crushed to death. Move body move!** Right before the bookshelf could collapse on top me. I felt something move me, something external. The next thing I know is that I'm sitting on the floor of the library with the bookcase no longer above me. In fact, the whole bookcase didn't collapse on the next one like dominos. All the chaos simply stopped.

I looked around for the cause, but I didn't find anyone, not even Kirigiri. **Wait! Kirigiri!** I tossed book after book from the rubble, desperately trying to find her. **No! No! NO! Where is she?!**

"There's Nagisa!" A girl with freckles shouted. A superhuman like person followed behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Who cares about me? Kirigiri's still in there!"

"Kirigiri? What the hell happened?" The freckled girl asked.

"Who cares about that? Kirigiri's still in there!"

"I will handle this." The superhuman said in a serious tone. With one hand, She lifted the bookshelf off of the purple haired girl. I saw Kirigiri in a position similar to Sisyphus, the man forced to carry a boulder up a hill for eternity. She slowly rose and brushed the dust off of her skirt.

"Thank you, Sakura." Kirigiri noticed her. "May I ask you are here?"

"I didn't feel right leaving you at the hands of Junko." The freckled girl answered. "Sakura and I followed you four here after you left."

"I'm grateful for that. I wasn't sure how long I could hold that bookshelf." Kirigiri looked at me and smiled. She pulled a handkerchief out of her jacket. "You'll need this."

"Huh?" I touched my face. I looked at my hand. **Am I crying? But why?** I reluctantly took the napkin like material and cleaned my face. "I see you made it safely, but I have a question."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Why did you save me?"

"I don't need a reason to be a good person. You were in danger, and I had the chance to save you. That's all there is to it."

I couldn't find the word to describe the emotions I was feeling. **Is it gratitude or something different? I never felt this feeling before, not even from my own parents. They're more like a video game fanatics than parents. Is this the family love I use to read about? No, that's not possible. We're not even blood-related. I need to stop. I have to stay logical.**

"How about we go somewhere else?" Kirigiri suggested. "Is there anywhere else you want to go Nagisa?"

"Anywhere that's far away from here is fine," I grunted, closing off my emotions again. Kirigiri smiled once more before walking out with Freckles and Sakura. **Even though I know your secret, I can't get this question out my head. Who exactly are you Kirigiri Kyoko?**

A/N: When you genuinely forget about the chapter you wrote a month ago and you're too lazy to finish writing the class trial for another s- I mean what? You heard nothing. I admit nothing. So, I decided everyone in the Dangan Ronpa universe has a chance to appear in this story. I mean Junko isn't all despair, so the kids should have a chance to have a nice childhood- well as best as possible. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Kotoko, Jataro, and Daimon are next!


	5. Daycare For A Day! (part 2)

_Wednesday, August 31, 2016_

ASAHINA POV

"So, where do you two want to go?" I asked Daimon and Kotoko. I had Kotoko riding on my shoulders while Leon did the same with the little guy.

"Hmm... how about the theater? I heard they're doing a reenactment of Hamilton!" Kotoko cheered.

"I don't wanna see a play. Let's go to a playground." Daimon whined as his of making a comeback.

"No way," Kotoko puffed up her cheeks. "I don't want to get dirty. This my favorite dress."

"C'mon, we got two-sport Ultimates. You're the only one wants to see a musical."

"I really don't care." Leon jumped into the conversation. _At least, he's unbias._

"C'mon man, whatever happened bros before hoes?!" Daimon scoffed. _What? Did he really call us hoes?_

"Stop saying weird things!"

"It's okay." Kotoko brushed off the insult. "We know it's chicks before dicks."

"Who's corrupting these kids?" I sweatdropped. The two Lil Ultimates kept arguing while Leon and I wandered the streets. _Maybe I should've asked Sakura or Naegi to come... They're good at negotiating._

"It's anyone's guess." Leon sighed. "We just have to keep them from killing each other."

"Ah! I got the perfect place!" I put more bounce in my steps.

"Is it the pool or the ocean?" _Ah man, he saw right through me._

"...No..."

"Asahina, we don't even have swimsuits."

"I didn't think this through..." I slouched a bit.

"How about we get some eat?" Leon stopped in front of a coffee cafe. "We should at least feed them."

 _It's better than walking aimlessly._ I let Kotoko off my shoulders and brought the guys to the counter.

"Hello! Welcome to Leblanc," said the orange head cashier. "What can I get you?"

"Ooo! I want a strawberry muffin and hot chocolate!" Kotoko squealed.

"So girly." Daimon rolled his eyes. "I'll take a beer."

"What the hell?! There's no way you're getting that!" Leon pointed out. "There are too many reasons."

"Fine... how about... one of sandwich things?"

"You mean the panini?" The cashier giggled.

"Yeah, that!"

"Okay, anything else?"

"I'll take a cup of coffee and chocolate muffin," Leon ordered while fishing out his wallet.

"And a dozen donuts!" I added on last.

"Asahina... really?" Leon sweat dropped for some reason. _What? He should've seen this coming, but I do feel bad that he has to pay for it._

"Alright, make it only one donut." I huffed. Leon paid for the food while I took Daimon and Kotoko to a booth.

"I have a question." Kotoko gave me an innocent look.

"Hmm? What is it?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Do all the sweets you eat go straight to your boobs?"

"W-What?" I unconsciously threw my arms around my chest. "Wh-Why would you ask me that?"

"Because my mom said guys love big chest, I want mines as big as your chest." Kotoko marveled at the thought.

"That's not something you should strive for." Leon rubbed his temples. "Did you guys pick a place you wanted to go?"

"Theater!"

"Park!"

"So that's a no." I summed up.

"Oh, Miss. Utsugi!" A shiny bald headed guy with a goatee came up to our booth. "What are the odds of me meeting you here?"

"Oh Mr. Shido, it's a pleasure to meet you here of all places." Kotoko smiled, but she was gripping my arm pretty hard underneath the table. _Okay, that's a mixed message. Is something wrong with him?_

"Um, excuse me, who are you?" I asked while eyeing Leon.

"I ask you the same thing. I'm her manager." _It doesn't take a genius to know he's fishy._

"I'm Aoi. I'm watching over Kotoko for the day." I smiled back.

"Well, Miss. Aoi, if you ever want to enter the entertainment business, you can call me anytime." He looked me up and down with a smile I didn't want.

"NO! I mean, no, Aoi isn't really the type of person for the camera." Kotoko cut in. "She's more of the athletic type."

"That's a shame. I could imagine her in a few position." He smirked.

"Dude leave them alone." Leon glared at Shido. "We're trying to have lunch."

"Yeah!" Daimon growled. He probably would've jumped across the table if Leon didn't keep him in place.

"Hmph, I'm just talking to these ladies." He answered with a smirk in his voice. "I'm not even hurting anyone. I'm always gentle." _Ah, her nails are digging into my skin._

"You're not even trying to hide your motives." Leon pulled out his phone. _Oh thank god, call someone!_ He swiped through his phone before showing Daimon. His eyes widened. _This is not the time for memes!_ He lifted his phone to the rest of us. "This is Sakura, the world's strongest fighter. She also happens to be a close of Asahina and the protector of maidens everywhere and specifically Asahina's virginity."

"Hey!" I blushed.

"It just takes one phone call, and she'll be here. Do you want to talk to her?"

"There's no need." He glared at the boys one last time before leaving.

"That's was close." I sighed. _That encounter drained my energy._ "Are you okay Kotoko?"

The usual hyperactive girl was reduced to something like Fukawa on a daily basis. She was clutching her herself as she rocked in the booth.

"Yo, is she okay?" Leon asked Daimon.

"He said the g-word," Daimon snarled.

"G-word?" I thought back to his words. "Oh, you mean ge-"

"Don't say it!"

"Well, what do we do? We can't leave her like this." Leon looked at the girl.

 _I could do what I did for Yuta when he got scared. It's worth a shot._ I pulled Kotoko into my lap. I whispered a soothing lullaby into her ear. She whimpered 'Not gentle. Anything but gentle' I ran my hand through her long pink hair. She held on my shirt like her life depended on it.

"It's okay, Kotoko. You're safe." I said with a smile in my voice. "I won't let anything hurt you."

"Re-Really?" She poked her head up from my chest.

"Yeah, I won't let him touch you."

"Thank you." She smiled. Kotoko climbed off my lap. "I'm sorry for putting on such a sad performance."

"It's cool. It better to be real with people than fake a smile all the time." Leon pointed out. "You don't want end up like Celeste."

"You didn't need to drag her Leon." I sighed. I turned back to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No... It's okay." Kotoko waved me off.

"You know... You two aren't that bad." Daimon gave us a nod of approval. "Even you Asahina, even though you're dickless."

 _I could've lived without hearing that._

"Seriously, who's teaching you this language?" Leon finished his muffin. "You're still in elementary school, but you're using the word 'dick'?"

"My dad says it all the time."

"Why would he says that around a child?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that's another story for another time." Kotoko jumped in.

"Yeah, it's almost time to return these kids." I checked the time. "Come on guys."

"Can I ride you again?" Kotoko's eyes sparkled. _I can't say no to that face. I wonder how it's going for the others?_

ISHIMARU POV

"How did you lose a child, Celestia!" I demanded. _The word angry does not even begin_ _to describe the emotions boiling inside of me._

"Hmm? Jataro has gone missing?" _Was she oblivious the whole time?!_

"YES, HE IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!"

"Oh my, that is indeed troubling." She sipped her tea in such an inappropriate nonchalant manner.

"Is that all you can say for yourself?! Troubling?! TROUBLING?!"

"I've never seen Ishimaru so mad." Chihiro cowered behind my fellow brother in arms. _Ishimaru, you are scarring Chihiro. I should be level headed._

"Celestia, what do you intend to do about Jataro's disappearance?"

"That is an excellent question." The Ultimate Gambler graciously rose from her seat. "I suggest we all look for Jataro."

"Wh-Why should we help clean up your mess?" Fukawa's stuttering has yet to improve from freshman year. _I shall make a mental note to work with her to fix that issue._

"Refute me if you can, I remember no one stopping the Ultimate from leaving the room." Celestia began to pick up momentum with each carefully chosen word. "Therefore, everyone in this room can be held responsible for his disappearance."

"She has a solid case." Makoto easily admitted defeat. _However, I can not find a hole in her argument. Could even I be at fault?_

"Doesn't that mean everyone can be in that punishment thing?" Hagakure once in his entire high school career made an excellent and horrifying point.

"Shit, I wasn't even supposed to be apart of this mess." Mondo groaned.

"Language! We still cannot confirm his whereabouts! He could be in ear shot distance!"

"It would be bad if something happened to the kid while he was Hope's Peak school ground." Sosuke pointed out as he sat on Fukawa's desk.

"Also, it is also almost time for them to return." Ikusaba checked her watch. "If we don't find in the allocated time..."

"Ikusaba, when did you come back?" Makoto asked.

"You guys will have more than those small punishments to worry about," Sosuke spoke up once more. "They might even expel all of you."

"Expulsion?" _Such a deviant related punishment, but for someone of my stature. I can not allow this!_

"He-Hey if you're gonna be in my cl-class, you have to share the blame to-too!" _Fukawa may be onto something. I do not wish to drag others in my problem, but I need all the hands I get on this mission!_

"Indeed, as of now, Sosuke is a part of this rescue mission!" I declared. " Operation: Rescue Lil Ultimate Jataro has officially begun!"

"What are your orders?" Ikusaba was standing by my side in an instant.

"Ikusaba's Fenrir memories are coming back to her." Chihiro sighed.

"Let us begin with our course of action! Everyone pick an area and leave no stone untouched! Do not allow anyone with authority know what we are up to! That will be an automatic mission fail! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Sir yes sir!" Ikusaba saluted to me.

"Leave it to us, Bro!" Mondo pumped himself up.

 _I pray that everyone knows their way around the school. We cannot afford a failure. As the Ultimate Moral Compass, I shall guide my classmates to victory!_ I checked to make sure the area was clear. Nothing suspicious plagued us for the moment. I placed myself in charge of the gymnasium. _As a child, surely he would try to seize the chance at recess in a gymnasium, no less._

 _At first glance, I cannot see him. Perhaps he is behind the stage, he is the silent type after all. I suspect that he could be playing quietly in the back._ I swiftly pulled back the curtain revealing... nothing more than unorganized dodge balls. _I thought I told Hagakure and Leon to put them away once they were done. Another mental note... At this point, should I buy a notebook to keep these notes organized? That would help a great deal._

"Focus Ishimaru! There is a greater task at hand!" I refocused myself and steeled my nerves.

With time against me, I quickly investigated every possible hiding spot and cranny a child could stow away. I, however, turned up without a single Jataro or clue. Just as despair was about to devour me, a familiar chime rang throughout the gym. _Ah! One of my classmates must have found him!_

IKUSABA: We're about to go over our discoveries. Are you almost done?

 _Surely one of them found the Lil Ultimate. I will be forever indebted in whoever found him._ I briskly walked back to the classroom with great pride in each of strides. I opened the door see my classmates with sorrow written across their faces. _Perhaps, this is one of those so-call pranks Leon goes on about. Yes, they are simply trying to deceive me, so the discovery is that must greater!_

"So who has found Jataro?" I swelled my chest with pride.

"Um no one, he wasn't anywhere we tried looking." Mondo put in such a bluntly manner.

"I have failed the mission." Ikusaba wallowed in the corner in despair.

"N-No, this surely must be a mistake." I stuttered. _This prank is going too far._ "Le-Let us search one more! Surely we will find him this time!"

"I am afraid that's not possible." Celeste shattered my very heart with those harsh words. "There's only 5 minutes left until everyone is expected to return."

"T-To think, everyone except seven people ca-can to kicked out." Fukawa fear was very reasonable. I joined Ikusaba in the corner of despair.

"Miss Celeste, I am back. Did I come on time?" Yamada waddled in with a little kid following him. _Wait, is that Jataro._ Lord and behold, Jataro was with Yamada Hifumi.

"Excellent Yamada, you made it with time to spare! I expected nothing less that perfection from you." Celestia smiled as all our problems were resolved.

"Hold on, where the hell was he?" Mondo was understandably fuming with _rage. That does not excuse his language._

"Language! We are in the presence of a child!"

"Jataro? Oh, I took him the art room. As a lover of art myself, I thought it would for the best if he was surrounded things." Yamada explained quite nicely. _Jataro does appear to be quite content with his experience. Could his talent be arts and crafts related?_

"I made a Kofuku sculpture!" Jataro patted the wooden misfortune god's head. "Yamada told me about this manga called Binbougami Ga! I learned a lot."

"Yamada...I never thought I would have to say this, but I am indebted to you!" I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Wait why did you have Jataro?" Makoto asked.

"Miss Celeste requested that I watch him. I thought you all were aware."

"That was almost two months ago. None of the readers can be expected to remember that small fact." Sosuke pointed an incorrect observation. _It has only been a couple of hours. What is he talking about?_

"Dumbass, do-don't go breaking the fourth wall!" Fukawa smacked him on the head.

"Yamada..." Chihiro was violently shaking. "Did you admit that you recommend a perverted manga to an elementary school goer?"

"You what?!" We all screamed.

"We're back everyone!" Leon announced with the others following his lead. Thankfully, the children seemed to be safe and happier than they first arrived.

After a long and mentally tiring day, the kids said their goodbyes to everyone and vice versa. Junko disappeared from the classroom the moment Monaca was gone. Thankfully, everyone passed their judgment without a problem, and- _Hold on!_

"Celestia Lunenburg! Explain yourself!" I ordered.

"What is now, Ishimaru?" She looked up from her glass.

"Yamada's words bothered me. He sounded as if you knew where Jataro was."

"Because I did."

"What the fuck? You had us running around like dumbasses, and this whole fucking you knew where he was?!" Mondo snapped at the unfazed Ultimate.

"You lost Jataro?" Kirigiri's deduction skills were sharp to say the very least.

"Shamefully... However, I would like to remind everyone that Celestia withheld precious information." I admitted.

"And I would also remind everyone that had Ishimaru never caused such an uproar we all would've had a more peaceful day." Celestia immediately countered. "As you saw, I had the whole situation under control."

"Is this what Junko mean when she is so-call 'done'?" I wallowed in my own despair for remaining time.

A/N: So, the reason why I took so goddamn long was that I couldn't get Ishimaru and Celeste's argument right, but once I did. I was enjoying it. I do recommend Binbougami Ga or Good Luck Girl even if you're not a huge pervert. I thought it was priceless once the characters started developing. I loved Binbougami the most.


	6. Horrible Parents!

_Friday, September 16, 2016_

SOSUKE POV

"Yo Fukawa," I jogged over to her house on this bright and sunny day. I tweeted my departure time a little so I could walk with her. _It's a harmless thing to me really. I didn't even expect her to live this close to me._

Today felt a little bit off, I was comfortable with Fukawa looking a tad dissatisfied when she left her house. A growl or spat would be heard when she locked her front door, most often. I was used to that kind or aura surrounding her living conditions. I don't ever recall her own mother handle her so roughly. A grip strong enough to bruise Mondo. The pain was plain to see even when Fukawa gritted her teeth to keep the scream in.

Whether through an unconscious reaction or through desire, I jumped over Fukawa's white picket fence. It felt as if I was watching my own body move to protect Fukawa. Her mother, who seemed to be directly focused on Fukawa, threw her daughter to the pavement. I managed to catch her head, a second before contact. I slid across the yard with her head in my lap, our belongings long discarded.

"H-Huh?" She blinked twice.

"Hey Fukawa," _Play it cool Sosuke. This is your chance._ "How's it going?"

"Who the hell is this?" Her mother demanded attention I noted.

"Sosuke, a friend of Fukawa." I turned my back to her and brushed myself. "You okay?"

"Y-Yes, I guess I owe you a 'thanks'." She plucked the leaves from her hair. "Don't let it go to your head, though!"

"Never crossed my mind." I lightly laughed.

"Disrespectful children, who said I done talking you?!" This woman forced the dialogue back to herself. I glanced at Fukawa before giving her mother a look. "That's better. What do you want with her?"

"Straight to the point I see." I shoved my hands into my pant's pockets. "Hopefully, your daughter's hand in marriage."

"St-Stop saying stupid things like that!" I could notice the blush in Fukawa's voice. Nonetheless, I never took my eye off the mother.

"I doubt that. Fukawa could never get a boyfriend let alone a husband." _Such a foul woman, to think they're related._

"It can't hurt to try, but may I ask a question?" _I feel like there's more to this than on the surface._ "Why are you talking to your daughter like that?"

"I don't have a daughter."

"Aunt?"

"No."

"Grandmother?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Old enough to pass either one of those three."

"You wretched ingrate. How dare you?"

"I could say the same thing."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying. You seem to have a distorted heart if you're treating Fukawa like that."

She didn't say anything, just glaring at the two of us. I shot a matching glare back. I heard rustling behind that I could only assume was Fukawa. The Ultimate tugged on my sleeve. Losing the staring contest, I turned my attention to my blessing. Without another word, the two of us left the yard. I heard a slamming door in the distance. _That should be Fukawa's mother. At least, Fukawa's okay._

"He-" Fukawa's words

"Why did you get involved?" _She didn't stutter. I can hear the seriousness in her voice. It's definitely present._

"Because you seem like you were getting hurt."

"Cut the bullshit! This is not the time for your Romeo crap!"

"That's my reason. I wanted to protect you."

"You're only causing trouble." Fukawa's words, although seemed normal for herself, nudged at something I something that was in my past. I forced out a sad smile and kept a spasm inside. _I don't want to be a nuisance. Not again._

"Sorry, I don't want to be a nuisance." My voice faded. I tried pushing back the memories. Fukawa gave me a brief look and growled.

"Wh-What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing," I pushed my brave mask forward on my face.

"I know that lo-look!" She pointed an accusing finger at me. "Do-Don't make me re-repeat myself."

"I didn't you would ever care about me," I smirked playfully.

"Do-Don't avoid the question!" The Ultimate shouted rather boldly even for her personality. She quickly retreated to her hunched posture just as fast. "I'm just paying back the favor."

"Favor?"

"You caught m-my head, so I figured that I owed you something."

"Oh, don't worry about me," I smiled with false comfort in my words. "I'm just doing what I can to help you."

"That's the th-thing I don't get! Why me?"

"Does it really matter?" I sighed. _I don't think I ever saw Fukawa force a subject this hard._ "I like hanging with you, working with you. Is that really wrong?"

"N-No," She shrank down a notch before growing twice in size. "You're hiding something."

"Aren't we all?" I played with the subject. "Are you sure want to know? It's pretty heavy."

"Yes! Don't mess with me either!" She cast her usual glared upon me.

"Who would've thought this day was gonna start so serious?" I chuckled. Fukawa looked like she was ready to chuck a textbook at me. "Okay, I guess not. I guess I don't want to be a bother to you or anyone really."

"You bo-bother me every day!" Fukawa intercepted.

"Yeah, but I mean an actual bother. Someone no one wants around." I smiled at the sun. "Sure, as a journalist, some generally hate me and my work. Most think we're unhonorable and just looking for a scoop. I can live with that. As long as I stay with I believe in and the truth, I'm never affected by those people."

"I-I know there's a but!"

"True," My smiled fell all the way down to a frown. "but with my friends, I don't want to be useless. That's why I want to be there and entertain people. Whether with my newspaper or something else, I wanted that feeling of being useful."

"That's how you get taken advantage of, idiot." She growled. Her eyes narrowed as if my answer alone was pissing her off.

"I know, and I don't mind." My smile had more contradicting meanings than most would ever notice. Satisfied yet secretly desiring more. Happy yet sad. Optimistic yet numb to the pain.

"Urgh! You sound like Komaeda!" She cringed on instinct.

"Okay, that's just an insult." I sweatdropped. _But I did snap out of that daze._

"Then st-stop acting him!" She let out a huff.

"Fair enough," I jokingly raised my arms in the air. "I don't want to be like him."

"No one does. Now come on," Fukawa picked up the pace of our morning walk. "Knowing Ishimaru, he'll give us so-some kind of punishment for being late."

I blinked for a second. _Us?_ I smirked, knowingly. _Even a_ _fter such small amount time, I can feel our bond growing a bit deeper. Maybe this will work out._

"Snap out what-whatever dream you're in and come on and hur-hurry up!" She snapped. _Yeah, I guess it will._

KIRIGIRI'S POV

 _My father is indeed a strange one. To think, he would let these kids continue to join our class._ I studied how each of the elementary students interacted with my classmates. Kotoko and Celeste were sipping tea and trading elegant secrets. Chihiro and Yamada were teaching Jataro about anime and different type of character tropes. Makoto and Ikusaba were keeping Monaca busy with doodling on the chalkboard; Ishimaru and Nagisa were discussing politics. Daimon, counteractive against his usual personality, was in a corner pretending to sleep. _Normally, I could ignore such old behavior, but why is he lying against the wall with his hand over his right eye?_

"There should be more to it than on the surface." I slowly said to myself.

"Say something, Kirigiri?" Leon must've heard me.

"It's most likely nothing, but is Daimon okay?"

"Huh?" Leon looked back to glance at the small red head. "I don't know. He could be tired."

"Hmm?" I weighed my options. _I should at least check on him._ I signaled Leon follow me. I crouched down until I was eye level with the Lil Ultimate. _He's really is awake. Normally, a person would have long gentle breaths. He's holding his breaths._ "Daimon, I know you're faking. Please wake up."

"Yo dude, if you're faking, ya gotta wake up." Leon folded his arms. "If I can't sleep, I'm sure you can't either."

"Do I have to?" Diamon opened his left eye to peek. "I want to stay like this."

"Yes," I answered. "Now, why are you faking?"

"It's nothing." He shifted his head to the right to hide the right side of his face. _Hiding his face... covering his eye... he must have something wrong with his eye... There's a number of possible reasons._

"Come on little man, you can talk to us." Leon gave him a thumbs up and a smile. "There's no need to scared-"

"I'M NOT SCARED!" He snarled at Leon, jumping up from his position and glaring at the two of us. _Leon surely hit a soft spot. Daimon is scared of something. This is my chance to find the answer._

"Then, what's wrong with your eye?" I cut through anger with my stoic stare.

"No-Nothing!" Daimon's defensive anger changed back into a wall. _I know I saw fear in his eye. Fear... covering an eye... I think I know what's wrong, but I need to confirm my suspicions._

"So you have no problem with me checking your eye?" I offered my hand.

"A-As if, I have nothing to hide!" He hid behind his upbeat and proud personality. _Has he always hidden behind this? Has he always forced a smile on his face?_ _I can answer that later._

I nodded and slowly lifted his hair out of the way of his eye. The swollen eye was all I needed to confirm my intuition. _Daimon is being abused._

"Holy shit!" Leon's eyes widened quite a bit. "Dude, what the hell happened?"

"If I had to guess," I fixed his hair to cover the wound. "someone has been abusing Daimon. Physical abuse to say the least. I can't confirm if he's being verbally or emotional abuse though."

"Abuse?" Leon raised an eyebrow at my allegation before turning to Daimon for a possible answer. "By who?"

"I'm not being abused!" He cried out in desperation. _We are most likely guessing close to the truth._ "I deserved it..."

"Does your parents know?" I asked, getting off the ground.

"Yeah..."

"Can I talk to them about it? If someone is putting their hands on you, I know a way to stop them?"

"Um..."

"Daimon, it's okay. We're here to protect you." Leon rubbed him on the back.

"Really? Okay..." Diamon admitted defeat.

"Ishimaru," I opened the door as Fukawa and Sosuke came in. "Leon, Daimon and I will be out for a while. There's something we need to take care of."

* * *

"This is where you live?" Leon asked with Daimon on his back.

"Yeah, my dad should be home." He flinched at the word 'dad'. _Interesting..._ The house itself wasn't anything outstanding or memorable. It was a tad ran down with the paint peeling, dents in the wall, and a window panel smashed in. I knocked on the door with Leon by my side.

It took a moment for his father to come to the door. At first glance, I could tell he fit a certain character people tend to associate with an abuser. He had a ungroomed beard, a wife beater with multiple stains and holes, overweight, torn jeans, and poor hygiene altogether. I took a mental note of the smell of alcohol and tobacco coming from him.

"Huh? Who the hell are you two?" He scratched his beard, eyeing level to the two of us.

"Kirigiri Kyoko and this is Leon Kuwata," I motioned. "Can we come inside? There's something we would like to discuss with you about Daimon."

"Shit, what did he do now?" His eye twitched as he quickly tried to sneak a glare at Daimon. Leon might've not noticed, but I took a note of it. "Don't worry about I'll teach him a lesson.

He tried reaching for Daimon, but I placed my hand in between the two.

"That's why we're here." I cut him a cold glare. "I'm here to investigate what you mean by 'teaching him a lesson'."

"Look girlie, how I discipline _my_ fucking child is between me and him. I don't need some purple headed bitch snooping in my life."

"It became our business when you put your fucking hands on Daimon!" Leon shot back.

"There are two logically choices. You can either invite us in, and we talk like civil and mature adults. Or, Leon and I report you to the police on the claims of possible child abuse." I restrained my smirk. "I'm sure the police will do a thorough investigation. Which will it be?"

"Fucking bitch..." He grunted but nevertheless opened the door for us.

Leon went in first, and I followed close behind. If I had to describe the condition of the house, I would say it was a cross between a dirty bar and a whorehouse. Beer cans and cigarettes were lying around the house. The smell of marijuana was quite present. A cloud of smoke was floating against the ceiling. _He must not get out a lot. Also, it's almost noon. Normally, people would be at work. Why is he still at home? I didn't see a wedding ring on his finger, so the possibility of a wife is out. That might also explain why there are five prostitutes passed out on the floor. Could he be using these women as a source of income? Anyways, a child can't live in these conditions._

"Daimon, you live like this?" Leon's asked as we walked into, what I assume, the living room _._

"It's not that bad. I promise." The Lil Ultimate pleaded.

"We will see about it." I comforted him. "Mr. Masaru, how did Daimon get the black eye? I assume you were talking him 'a lesson'."

"Yeah, what about it?" His father lit a cigarette to probably calm his nerves.

"Daimon, what was the lesson for?" I turned to the little boy.

"I got caught." He looked at the ground.

"Doing what?"

"Getting his beer from the store..."

"As in what?" Leon asked.

"I'm not old enough to pay for alcohol, so he told me to sneak him a six pack. The store guys caught me and brought me back home when his shift was done." Daimon shamefully admitted.

"Why not the beer yourself?" I turned back to the father in questioning. "You're clearly old enough."

"I'm under house arrest." He rolled up the cuff of his jeans to show off his ankle bracelet. "Got caught driving under the influence and some pot."

"So instead of learning a lesson out of all this bullshit, you sent your underage son to get you some beer?" Leon clenched his fist.

"Ain't like he's worth much else." He picked at his teeth. "I sent him on a simple errand, and he got caught. Thought I taught him better."

"Sorry dad, I'll try hard next time." Daimon put on a brave smile that honestly seem unhealthy. I turned to his father to see what he thought of the matter. He cringed at his own son. _I will admit. The smile is odd, but to cringe?_

"Daimon, you're not the one who should be apologizing." Leon corrected him. "It's your father that's at fault."

"Why? It's not my fault he's fucking defected." He dug his finger in his ear, cleaning out the wax.

"Did he-" Leon snapped his head towards my direction. He looked at me as a way to see if we heard the same thing. "Did he really just fucking say that?! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What? You saw that smile. He's clearly defected. No normal kid does that."

"It's your fucking fault that he's like this! How the fuck are you going to say all this while Daimon's in the same room?" Leon raged on.

"Do you have a problem kid?" Daimon's father- no sperm donator- raised off of the couch to meet Leon, eye to eye. "Do I need to teach you a lesson too?"

"Oh, I fucking dare you." Leon handed Daimon to me and rolled up his clothes. "You pissed off the wrong person, you sorry excuse of a human being."

"Hold on now!" I placed myself in between the two of them. I turned to Leon. "If you hit Daimon's father, I will have no choice but to call the police."

"What? That's bullshit! He has this coming!"

"That's not what's important. Leon, you're a senior of Hope's Peak Academy. If you throw that punch, you will lose your future and go straight to jail. Do not allow your anger for this man consume you. He has already thrown away most of his life. You do not have to do the same." I cut through the tension. "If you need to cool off go outside with Daimon, I will handle the rest."

"Kirigiri-"

"Leon, do not argue with me." I shot him a cold stare before softening a bit. "Trust me, I can handle myself."

"Fine," He scoffed. "Shout if you need me."

"Fair enough," I waved the two of them off. When the door was fully closed, I hardened my eyes and glared at the man. "There are no words to describe the person you have become."

"Yeah yeah, preach all you want girlie. I don't give a damn." He grunted.

"I learned a moment ago there's no reasoning with you. However, I can alert the police about you not keeping up with you house arrest conditions."

"Bitch, what are you talking about? I haven't left my house."

"Yeah, but you have been drinking a large amount of beer which breaks a condition in most drinking related house arrests," I informed him. "If you are not already aware, I will gladly tell you. If you are cause drinking while under house arrest, you will go to prison. Not only that, you clearly possess marijuana and prostitutes. There's also the fact that you clearly abuse your son, so I'm sure I can give Child Protective Service a call."

"You fucking bitch!" He prepared himself to lunge at me.

"That's not in your best interest," I warned him, standing unaffected by him. "I can call the police faster than you attack me. Now, face your punishment with the little dignity that you have left."

I walked out the house, untouched. Whatever Daimon's father did when I closed the door was none of my concern. I saw Leon and Daimon sitting on the steps.

"It's over Daimon. You don't have to deal with him anymore." I confirmed the ending.

"Really?" _I think this is the first time I ever saw true hope and happiness in his eyes. Even for a moment, that's excellent progress._

"Yes, he will be arrested for every crime he has committed and every wronging that he has done."

"What about me? What's gonna happen to me?" The Lil Ultimate said, cowering from his own thoughts.

"Most likely if we can't find your mother, you will be placed into foster care." I could lie, even when the truth was despairing.

"I gonna regret this." Leon groaned. "I can adopt him. I mean I got an extra room at my place. My record is clean, so there should be no problems right?"

"I guess, but it's up to Daimon really." The two of us look at the small red head. "So do you want Leon as your older brother?"

"Big Bro Leon?" Daimon muttered the phrase to himself a couple of times to see how it rolled off his tongue. When he realized that this was actually happening to him, a life change event, he hugged Leon, crying out his heart. "Thank you."

"Aye no problem man," The Ultimate patted his head in a comforting way. "Come on we should head back to school."

"Oh yeah! I gotta tell the others!" Daimon showed off his toothy smile. "I'm gonna be living with a real Ultimate! Kotoko's gonna be so jealous that she's gonna jizz her dress. Just you watch!"

"Don't say things like that." Leon sighed, already regretting his life choices.

 _A/N: So I honestly think if someone would just set the parents straight, the Warriors of Hope would be happier. I mean all it took to solve Daimon's drunk dad was one concern teacher or someone seeing a bruise on the kid. Child Protective Service would've been all over his ass, but I digress. I don't know if I'll do this for all the Warriors._


	7. An Empty Room!

Thursday, September 29, 2016

CHIHIRO'S POV

"Say it with me, Ishimaru. Meme..." My smile was reaching its limit. _I love you like a brother Ishimaru, but this is ridiculous._

"Meem!" Ishimaru's innocent grin grew.

"Meme."

"Meem!"

"Meme."

"Meem!"

"Meme."

"Meem!"

"Meme."

"Meem!"

"Meme."

"Meem!"

"Meme."

"Meem!"

"Meme."

"Meem!"

"Meme."

"Meem!"

"Meme."

"Meem!"

"Meme."

"Meem!"

"Ishimaru," _Okay, I need a new approach._ I grabbed a piece of chalk from the board and wrote the word, large and capitalized. "It's meme."

"I see." The Ultimate Moral Compass went into his thinking pose. "Me-Me!"

"What?! Why did you say 'me' twice?!" I gripped my hair in frustration. _Why is this so hard for him? Ishimaru's one of the most intelligent people I know!_

"Is that not how it is pronounced?" Ishimaru tilted his head to the right.

"No, it's not Ishimaru." I sighed. "Why did I show you that meme?"

"You believed that I would audibly enjoy a school related me-me." He recalled proudly. My cringing face went unnoticed by Ishimaru.

"Is this really happening?" Asahina whispered in my ear.

"Yep, but it could be worst." I sweatdropped. "Chihiro could be explaining the difference between gif and gif."

"What is the difference?" Ishimaru turned to us. Yes, he overheard them! "Please explain this to me, Makoto! I wish to be more familiar with the current lingo."

"Well um," I cheered behind Ishimaru. _Yes, I'm free! Thank you whoever blessed me with this miracle!_ "They're basically the same thing, like a short and silent video."

"They're like a second or two long." Asahina piped up.

"Incredible!" Did Ishimaru's eyes just sparkle?"What is the difference then?"

"Some people say gif with a soft g, so it sounds like a J. Some people say gif with a hard g," Makoto explained.

"Hmm... How is it spelled?" He pondered.

"G-I-F."

"Then, it is clearly gif with hard g!" Ishimaru declared.

"Mr. Ishimaru, if I may, it's jif." Yamada walked up to us. "Gif is pronounced with a soft g sound like genes and gem."

"It's a hard G and you, know it, Yamada." I frowned. _I'm warning you, Yamada. I don't want to start another argument._

"It is not, Mr. Chihiro." Yamada shot back. "Honestly, I expected more from you."

I gasped. "It's a hard G."

"A soft G."

"A hard G."

"A soft G."

"A hard G."

"A soft G."

"A hard G."

"A soft G."

"A hard G."

"A soft G."

"A hard G."

"A soft G."

"A hard G."

"A soft G."

"A hard G."

"A so-"

"Classmates cease this bickering at once!" Ishimaru silence both of them. "It seems my quest for knowledge has caused a feud better the two of you. Is this information really worth this pain?"

"Why don't we just Google it?" Asahina huffed. "The internet has to have the correct answer."

"You underestimate the internet, my dear Asahina." Yamada folded his arms.

I pulled out his laptop. " 'Gif or Jif?', let's see what Google says."

"Steve Wilhite, who is accepting a lifetime achievement at The Webby Awards," Ishimaru read. Makoto and I gave Ishimaru the 'are you serious right now' look. _You can say Wilhite but can't the word meme?_ "told the NY Times how annoyed he was at the debate over the pronunciation of Gif."

"He's not the only one." Asahina rolled her eyes.

"The Oxford English Dictionary accepts both pronunciations. They are wrong. It is a soft G pronounced jif." Ishimaru finished.

"Case closed Mr. Chihiro," Yamada smirked. "There is one truth after all."

"Um, Yamada, the title of the article we just read from proves Chihiro's point." I awkwardly chuckled. Kinda misleading...

"The Creator of the GIF Says it's Pronounced JIF. He is wrong." My smile exponentially grew with each word.

"This is inconceivable!" Yamada shouted.

"Yeah, the article sounds about right." Asahina and I briefly skimmed through the page.

"Ex-Explain this!" He pointed an accusing finger at us.

"Since GIF stands for Graphics Interchange Format, it should be a hard G like the word graphic." I pieced together the facts.

"That sounds like a clean conclusion." I packed the laptop away.

"To think, the original creator could be wrong," Ishimaru said puzzled. "I feel like my wealth of knowledge grew from this experience."

"Well, at least that's over." Asahina clapped. "What should we do now?"

"It looks like we're the only ones coming today." Makoto saw how many desks were left empty. Now that I think about it. Where is everyone? Who skips on a Thursday?

"This can not be!" Ishimaru collapsed on the floor. "How did I not notice? My classmates are not here?!"

"It's okay, Ishimaru." Asahina patted him on the back. "Maybe they were busy."

"Too busy to inform me about their absent..." Ishimaru despaired. "Do the bonds we formed mean nothing?"

"Crap, I think I made it worse." Asahina took a step back. "Who wants to try?"

"Um... Ishimaru," My hand hovered over his back. "I'm sure they have a very good an-and reasonable excuse for not coming today."

"Yeah, let's forward for them coming tomorrow." Makoto smiled. "It's like we can look for them today."

Oh no, Makoto you doomed us! Ishimaru's eyes glisten with mischief. Is he going to-

"We do not have time to waste!" Ishimaru's voice boomed through the school. _Ow, my ears._ "As the Ultimate Moral Compass, I shall round up our responsible classmates!"

"Responsible classmates... In other words, we're not going to look for the Elites?" Asahina sweatdropped.

"We cannot waste time," Ishimaru was already halfway out the door. "First, we will search their homes! I have their addresses memorized already!"

"What? That's personal information!" Asahina screamed as she chased after him.

"So much for a normal day," I sighed.

"I think those days are long gone, Mr. Chihiro," Yamada said.

CELESTIA'S POV

"Why do I have to do this again?" Leon slumped against his dining room table. Kirigiri rolled her eyes and kept up with her share of the work. Leon didn't bother to change out of his pajama bottoms and white beater even though he had us as his company.

"You said you wanted to adopt Daimon." I smiled. However, I don't what possessed him to do such a thing. Instead of my usual gothic dress, I was wearing my black silk sweatpants and a skin tight long sleeve to match. "Be grateful, Kirigiri and I were kind enough to help sort through the paperwork."

"Kind?" Kirigiri spoke up, but her eyes never left the page. She, on the other hand, stand with her usual attire. _Does she not have casual clothing?_ "Celeste, I had to pay you to come."

"You're getting paid?!" Leon screamed.

"Oh Kirigiri," I playfully sighed. "You're no fun." _I really only agreed to find out more about you. The payment is just an extra bonus._

"Aw man," He groaned. A glare from Kirigiri got him back to work. "Fine, I'll finish my part."

"Kirigiri, how did you get this paper anyway?" I asked, flipping to the next page. "Are adoption papers this easy to come by?"

"After Daimon's father was arrested for the possession of marijuana and the other charges, I asked for Daimon's adoption papers."

"And they just gave them to you?" _An Ultimate can do many things. I have no doubt of that. However, the police simply handed her the papers?_ "Did they owe you a favor or something along those lines?"

"No, it was nothing of the sorts." _She's more stoics than Ikusaba._ "These papers just came a few days ago, and I knew Leon would need help understanding it all."

"You have a point," I faked submission. "I doubt Leon would read any of this."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" The male Ultimate glared in my direction.

"Focus, you two." Kirigiri snapped.

I gave her a bored look before letting out an audible sigh. _I guess it can't be helped. Kirigiri's too goal-driven to have small talk, but I am curious. Why is she helping Daimon? From what information I could salvage, Kirigiri's only connection to_ Daimon _is the arrest of his father. So why goes so far as collect the adoption papers for Leon? Could Kirigiri be pitying Daimon?... No, if she did, why not move him into her home and claim him? There's more to this than she's telling us._

I allowed Kirigiri's 'no tolerance' warning to waver in the air as we shuffled through the paperwork. With Kirigiri double checking both Leon and my work, I couldn't humor myself with 'accidental mistakes'. Most of the question asked were tedious at best. 'How would you describe the atmosphere of your household?' _I have half a mind to put better than his previous one. Breathe Celeste, there's no point in frustrating yourself over something as trivial as this. You are above these stupid questions. After all, you dealt with the likes of Hagakure for three years. That bum has been leading you up to this moment. Now, Celeste, proceed and read the next question._ 'How would you describe your lifestyle?'

"..." I stood up. "I'm going take a break. Leon, can you make me some Royal Milk Tea?"

"I'm not Yamada," Leon sigh. His energy clearly drained from the work. "Do it yourself."

"..." _I wanted to trick him into making some tea with 'Is this how you treat your guests? Shameful' or simply scream his ear off, but I, myself, was too exhausted to either._ I gave him a blank face for a moment. "Do you even have the ingredients to make my tea?"

"Probably not, I don't drink that crap." _Crap? My royal milk tea served to only the most elite. It's not some drink any old regular person can order in some dingy shack._

"I see. One moment," I calmly walked out of Leon's apartment. I speed-dialed my head maid. In half a second, I was already placing my order. "Yes Tojo, how long would it take you to make my royal milk and bring it to me?"

"Ten minutes at the latest," She stated. "Are you still at school Miss. Celestia?"

"No, I am at Leon's apartment." I sighed, letting a bit of annoyance into my words.

"Kuwata? Leon Kuwata?" Tojo asked.

"Yes, that's him."

"Very well, I will be there in twelve minutes. Sorry for the inconvenience, Miss Celestia."

"Just be hasty Tojo." I rolled my eyes. "Knock on the door when you come."

"Yes Miss Celestia," Tojo answered.

I ended the call with a smirk on my face. I quietly entered the house. I continued my diligent work, counting the seconds until I could taste the silky smooth, soothing, and delicious royal milk tea. Only a few minutes before I can have my tea relax my nerves and unravel my stress. I was quite proud of myself, not like that's any different from the usual. I managed to fly through half of my remaining share for the day before the doorbell rang. _Hmm? Tojo had 5 minutes to spare as expected of my perfectionist head maid._ Leon looked at me, expecting me to answer it.

"Why are you looking at me?" I shot him a look. "Be a good host and open the door."

"Ugh," Leon groaned. He opened the door, eye budging from his eyes. "What the hell? Celeste!"

"Ah yes," I graciously stood from my chair. I appeared at the door and my jaw dropped. "this must be for... me."

"This is where you three are!" Ishimaru shouted, searing with rage. "You abandoned your education for a day at home?!"

"Celeste was that tea really worth snitching?!" Leon grilled me as I stood stunned by the whole situation. _Why is the entire class here? Where is Tojo? Where's my tea?!_ "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question! Why is Celeste in your home? What have you two been doing all day?" Ishimaru glared at us. _Hold on, did Ishimaru really have our addresses on file? Is that how he found us?_ "You have wasted our precious time with your immature decisions!"

"No one told you that you had to track us down." I pointed out. I looked over his shoulder hoping Tojo was still on her way.

"It is my duty as the Ultimate Moral Compass to guide everyone on the righteous path! Now, let us return to school!"

"That is impossible." I raised my hand. "I am not properly dressed to out in public."

"That is no excuse!"

"You're fine Celeste," Hagakure sweatdropped. His clothes were clinging to his body. His hair was puffier than usual. _Did Ishimaru catch him in the shower or something?_

"What is going on?" Kirigiri finally left the table. "Can I help you all?"

"Kirigiri?" Makoto gasped.

"I had higher expectations for you Kirigiri." Ishimaru sighed. "To think, you three would attempt to skipping like delinquents."

"Yes, we are. However, there is a reason behind it." She calmly spoke. "The three of us were starting on Diamon's adoption papers."

"Adoption papers?" Ishimaru raised an eyebrow. "Why I not informed about this event?"

"Celeste, Leon, and I are more than capable for this task. I saw no reason to bother the rest of you."

"Nonsense! We are classmates!" Ishimaru sped to the files filled table. "We all will lend a hand."

"Are you serious bro?" Mondo scratched his head. "Sakura and me were training."

"Think of it as mental training," Chihiro smiled, but I saw passed his innocence. _He's clearly tired. What did Ishimaru make him do?_ I saw Tojo's silver hair out the corner of my eyes. _Ah yes, my tea._ I greeted Tojo at the door.

"Here is your royal milk tea, Miss Celestia." She curtsied. "Sorry for the wait."

"Thank you, Tojo." I took the silver plate from her.

"Is there anything I can provide for you?"

"Um," I looked back my classmates reorganizing and dividing the work. "No, that will be all. Thank you for your service."

"Very well," Tojo curtsied one last time before closing the door.

I returned to my spot at the table, enjoying my tea.

"Celeste? Where did you get tea?" Leon asked.

"I have my sources." I giggled. "Now, where were we, Kirigiri?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So, I have some story summaries on my profile if someone wants to make them into actual stories. I kinda like them, but I definitely don't have the same amount of time I had for writing. Sorry, but I don't think I can write any of them, but I will gladly put them up for adoption.


End file.
